Conventional gas dispersion apparatuses used in semiconductor process chambers (e.g., such as showerheads, gas dispersion heads, or the like) typically include a water cooled stainless steel body having a plurality of gas dispersion holes configured to provide one or more process gases to a processing volume of a process chamber. However, the inventors have observed that due to the heat transfer properties of stainless steel, conventional gas dispersion apparatus may provide inadequate temperature control for some applications, which may increase the occurrence of gas phase reactions and/or disassociation of the process gas components within the gas dispersion apparatus.
In some conventional apparatus, the gas dispersion holes may be sized to provide a high velocity gas injection of the process gas components to reduce the likelihood of gas phase reactions and disassociation of the process gas components. However, the inventor has further observed that such a high velocity inject creates gas flow vortices proximate the gas dispersion holes, thereby leading to an increased particle deposition near the gas dispersion holes, thus requiring more frequent cleaning and maintenance of the gas dispersion apparatus.
Moreover, the inventor has observed that conventional gas dispersion apparatus utilizing a stainless steel construction provide poor particle formation and metal contamination control, which further leads to more frequent required cleaning and maintenance, further increasing the downtime and reducing the efficiency of the process chamber.
Therefore, the inventor has provided an improved gas distribution apparatus that may overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems and/or may provide other benefits, as discussed below.